A muggle's confusion
by silly221
Summary: Okay, I asked people to randomly pick a number, the number picked was 271, which let me to 'Bathilda's secret' That specific page sparked this idea, I hope you enjoy it. Two muggles stumble upon Godric's Hollow.


**A muggle's confusion**

It had been a long walk, and nothing felt normal any more, it was as if we were somewhere we shouldn't be. Kacey and I were beginning to get tired and in all honesty were so lost it was unbelievable. We had just reached a small village that I had never seen before.

"Jade, I am not sure if we should ask for help here, something feels, wrong."

"We don't have a choice." I took the lead, the houses stood next to each other showing no sign of life, in fact the whole village seemed empty.

In the distance I saw two figures stood staring at a house.

"Look, we can ask them, then we don't have to knock on a stranger's door."

"Fine, just hurry up, the sooner we get out of here the better." Slowly I made my way towards the figure, but the closer we got, the weirder this whole situation began to get. The 'house' that the couple were staring at wasn't there, in fact there was an empty space, it looked as if there had never been any signs of a building in that place. So what were they looking at?

"It is such a sad story, but look at the graffiti, it shows there are still people on the right side doesn't it?" I tried my hardest to find what it was they were looking at, but I couldn't for the life of me find anything.

"Kacey, I think you might be right about this place." She didn't respond, but held tightly to my Jacket.

"Where do you reckon he is?" The female of the group asked, I took a closer look at her, what I first believed to be a long coat looked more like a Halloween costume.

"I don't know, if he who must not be named can't find him, nobody can." The man replied, he too was wearing a dark cloak.

"Do you reckon he is still alive? Still fighting?"

"Dear, if he was dead, the whole world would know about it. As for fighting, he doesn't strike me as a quitter. He has a lot of people behind him, some people will never stop fighting. Those that aren't fighting are scum, that poor boy must be so afraid." Fighting? None of it made sense, I chose not to bother the couple, instead walking straight past them. I took one last sly glance to see if from a different angle I could see what they could, but I settled on the opinion that they were mental.

"Excuse me, are you from around here?" I shook my head very quickly. "So you have come to see it too?"

"Excuse me?" Kacey pulled at my sleeve, begging to get away from here.

"This place, it is famous, people come every single day so I hear. We just wanted to see it just this once, all things considered." The fear I had must of shone through my eyes.

"Darling, I think they are..." She didn't finish.

"What? We are what?" The man looked around for answers.

"Lost... Yes, you two look lost." I nodded, knowing it wasn't what she was going to say.

"We must have took a wrong turning somewhere. Can I ask you something?" The man nodded politely.

"Jade!" Kacey spat. "Now is not the time for your curiosity, let's just get out of here."

"Ssh. What is it that you are looking at? You said something about fighting, I don't mean to be rude it's just that, I don't see anything." The couple gave each other a knowing look, as if everything now made sense to them.

"It's nothing for you to worry about dear, this place just holds a sentimental value to a lot of people. I haven't got time to explain though, we must be off, right dear?" The woman nodded and they walked away. A few seconds later I heard a loud crack, I turned to see where such a noise could have come from but there was nobody there, the couple had vanished.

"Jade can we just try retracing where we have been, I really don't like it at all." I took one last scan of the area, a large Obelisk stood at the edge of the village.

"Simply amazing!" I heard a man's voice. Yet another strangely dressed person was admiring the empty space.  
"Even I am a bit scared now." I stated before we practically ran the way we came. It had been like a surreal dream, one that I never forgot. I hated not knowing, and this was one thing I never understood.


End file.
